TMNT: Fairy Tale Twist, part one
by BBPRIMEFAN101
Summary: The turtles are magically, and eerily, swept away and land in a strange place, but is the same place. A young girl leads them to an inn where the innkeeper tends to them all. But there are hidden, dark secrets behind all the luxury and kindness.


This is based off of a dream I had. It's like a twist of Hansel and Gretel. So weird, but awesome

Summary: In this chapter, the turtles are on a camping trip when a huge gust of wind blows through their campsite, destroying it. When they wake up, a little girl named Camella magically appears, where she befriends them after a while and leads them to a large cottage.  
**I don't, and NEVER will, own anything TMNT related!**

"Hurry up you guys! It's gonna be dark soon, and we won't be able to find our camp spot!"

"Alright, alright! Quit runnin' us ragged!"

"Leo...can we take just a quick break...We've been hiking...for hours...I've also got to go to the little turtle's room!"

"I'm with Mikey, even though we've only hiked for two hours. My legs are killing me."

"You should've gone the last time we stopped, Mikey."

"But I didn't have to go then!"

"Oh, boohoo, little baby. What, ya need a diaper or somethin'? How 'bout a bottle and a pacifier while you're at it! Hehehe!"

"Shut up, Raph!"

"Both of you, shut up!"

"You ain't the boss o' me! Mikey, maybe, but not me."

"Never mind that! We're here."

"We are?!"

"Finally!"

"Ughh! S'about time."

The turtles sat their bags and camping gear down in a circular clearing in the middle of the woods. After hiking for a total of six hours with only two breaks, they were all exhausted. They questioned setting up camp at all that evening and just unravel their sleeping bags and doze off.

"While we're up, let's be quick and set up camp," said Leo. "Then we can do whatever."

"I'm lookin' forward to the perfect hot dog," Raph said rubbing his hands together.

"I like the S'mores best," said Donnie.

"Well, the sooner we get unpacking," Leo grunted as he unzipped his tent carrier, "the sooner we can enjoy our hot dogs and our S'mores!"

"Yeah, yeah, but first..._h'nnn_...Bathroom!" Mikey raced behind a shrub. While Mikey did his business, Leo and Donnie helped set up tents while Raph collected firewood. After about ten minutes they had a good fire going and had either a marshmallow or a wienie on a stick.

"Mmm, I love the smell of a good hot dog," Raphael exclaimed licking his lips and taking a bite out of his wienie.

"Heh, I'll eat to that!" Donnie took a chunk out his own hot dog.

Leo had one stick with a 'dog and another with a 'mallow. "I can't decide which one to eat first, they're both so good. I need to before they burn!" he said with a laugh.

"Dude, always eat the marshmallow first," said Mikey, licking his fingers free from marshmallow mesh. "When you're camping, it's always dessert first, then dinner!" He then tossed his hot dog into his mouth and chewed pleasurably. Leo couldn't help but agree and first shoved his 'mallow in his mouth, then the 'dog.

The turtles all belch simultaneously, and they helped themselves to a second serving.

Donatello reached into his bag and pulled out a bottled water. "Anyone else want one?" His brothers raised their hands since their mouths were full, and he tossed them each a bottle. They gave Donnie a thumb's up saying thanks, and he returned the favor.

He looked up to the sky and gasped. "Oh, look at that!" The others looked up and gazed at a sky full of stars. "Have you ever seen such a clear sky with so many stars in all your lives?"

"Well, we've only been around for 15 years and we grew up in the sewers, so...no," said Raph.

"Well, now we have," Leo's eyes followed the stars.

"Ooh, look, a shooting star!" Mikey pointed and guided his finger along the path of a stream of light zooming across the night sky. "Make a wish, you guys!"

"I wish you'd shut up," Raph chortled. Then he tore off a tiny piece of his hot dog and fed it to his pet turtle Spike. The regular little turtle nibbled on it while Raph smiled. "You like hot dogs, don't ya buddy?" He patted Spike on the head and rested him on his shoulder.

"Oi, I am stuffed like a turkey at Thanksgiving!" Mikey exclaimed with a belch.

"Hopefully you're not too full for...scary stories," Leo said creepily.

"Alright! The best part of a campin' trip is scarin' everybody so bad with a story they'll whiz their sleepin' bags," Raph said guffawing.

"Yeah, and it's even funnier when it's you," Mikey sassed. Leo and Donnie went "ooooooh".

Raph was ready to pound Mikey into his shell, but Leo stood up from his chair and stopped him. "Easy, Raphael. How about you start off the story?"

Raphael grinned evilly and sat back down. "Okay, I heard this story from some humans while we was walkin' through the sewer tunnels a few Halloween nights ago, and they said it was all true." Leo, Don, and Mikey all leaned in close as Raphael began the story:

"It started out with a camping trip, just like ours, with a bunch of college kids heading out into the deepest part of the woods, so deep that the sun couldn't get through; they had to use their flashlights in the middle of the day, and it was even darker by the time night fell. Of course, being college kids, they didn't necessarily follow all the rules: they had drugs, beer, naked babes and sex, and-"

"Raph, keep it clean, please," said a disturbed Leonardo.

Raphael just rolled his emerald eyes and continued: "Anyways, there were at least seven college kids there, four guys and three girls and whatnot. By the time they got to their campsite, it was already evening, so it was gettin' pretty dark."

"This isn't scary," Mikey said.

"Quit interrupting! I'm gettin' there, hold yer horses," Raph retorted. He cleared his throat, adjusted Spike on his shoulder and went on: "They had their little cookout, just like ours: they roasted 'mallows and wienies and ate till they thought they'd explode. And back to all the naughty stuff, they drank. Having brought over eight twelve-packs with them, they had finished five of them. They were all screwed in the head, fallin' over each other, unaware of what was happening around them, and not caring. They really shouldn't have drank so much...or else they would've noticed the heavy winds approachin' their camp site."

Suddenly, a heavy gust of wind blew through the turtles' camp site. Mikey gulped. "A-A wind just like that, Raphie?"

"Yeah. Just like that," he replied with a creepy grin. "The wind became stronger and stronger by the minute, but none of the college kids did anything. They were too drunk to do anything, so they just laid where they were, passed out on the dirt. The wind had carried a whole bunch of dirt and water with it...right up to their camp site up...and over the campers, burying them alive. If ya call the state they were in...alive." Mikey gasped, Leo shivered, and Donnie just rolled his eyes.

"Now it's said," Raph added, "that every time campers go to the same woods at the same spot, they would hear the faint radio the college kids played before they were buried alive. They would hear laughing, chattering, screaming. And, those who stay there the night, are never there the next morning."

Mikey shivered. "I-I t-take it back about it not being scary."

Donatello scoffed. "Oh, please, that story is obviously fake. There is no possible way a wind could carry water up to the middle of the woods and cover those campers."

"Hey, I didn't say it was true, genius," Raph sassed back.

"Did you ever hear what woods it took place in?" asked Leo.

"Leo, you're not seriously thinking this is real, are you?" Donnie said. When Leo didn't respond, he just huffed and sat down.

"Yeah, it was...Riverboat Woods...hey, wait," Raph hesitated.

Leo sat up. "That's the name of the woods we're in."

Mikey whimpered and hid himself under his blanket. "I'm not sleeping tonight!"

"Michelangelo, that story is not real, for the third time," Donnie groaned.

The wind suddenly began to pick up. Mikey panicked. "Whaddaya call that? WHADDAYA CALL THAT!"

"It's probably just a warm front coming through," Donnie cried over the winds.

Suddenly, the loose dirt of their camp site, flew up with the wind, and it was easy to point out that the wind was circling them. "Can wind do that?!" cried Leo.

Donnie just shook his head no, afraid if her opened his mouth he'd swallow dirt. Then he felt something cold and wet crash against his ankles. He looked down and saw they were standing in a pool of water.

"Where the freaking hell did this water come from!" Raph shouted as he covered Spike to protect him.

"IT WAS REAL! THE STORY WAS REAL!" Mikey wailed as the water was now up to their waists.

"We're in a wall, this thing is filling up with water," Leo cried.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE! I DON'T WANNA-" The water now covered their heads. They tried to swim to the surface, but the boys felt they're being pulled downward to the point they couldn't move. Then, a wall of the dirt wind broke, and the water gushed away through the darkest part of the woods. All yelling, they tried to fight against the water with no success, if any success were available. They just kept screaming until they felt they were falling...falling into a black nothing.

All landing suddenly with a hard thud, the slowly blacked out as the water and dirt ran over them, seeming to drown them.

Leonardo awoke with a gasp. He coughed and gagged as mulch water poured out of his mouth, his younger brothers doing the same thing, each waking up a minute after the other.

"Ohh...we...we're alive," Mikey panted.

"But where are we?" Donnie stood up and looked around and realized something. "We're back at our camp site...only it's much more brighter, and the trees look greener."

"If this is our camp site," Raph said as he banged the water out of his ears and dried off Spike, "then where's all our stuff?"

"Dude, the wind and water washed it all away," Mikey said.

"Mikey, that stuff never happened," Don said irritatedly.

"Then why am I soaking wet and coughing up dirt?" Leo spat, then literally spat dirt out of his mouth.

Donnie admitted he couldn't explain that.

"Whatever, I'm going down to the river to wash myself off." Leo stormed off from his brothers trying to find the path to the river, looking back at his brothers to see them bickering, again. That's when he bumped into something. With a "Oof" he staggered backwards and glared at what he bumped into. Then out of nowhere, he screamed.

What he bumped into screamed back. Then they screamed simultaneously, and what Leo bumped into dove under a shrub and whimpered. Leo took a minute to collect himself and got down on his knees. He peered under the shrub and tried to see what was hiding under it; he didn't get a good look at it because it quickly jumped into the shrub. But as he pulled away one final branch, it became clear. He gasped and his gaze softened.

"Leo!" Donnie exclaimed.

"We heard ya scream, bro. What happened?" Mikey asked.

Leo shushed his brothers and spoke gently to the shrub. "It's okay, we won't hurt you. You can come out." He reached his hand out to the shrub.

Raph laughed. "He's gone nuts. He's talking to a shrub!"

"No, there's something hiding in it. I'm trying to draw it out," Leo explained. "Come out. We won't hurt you, I promise." A little hand came out and grasped onto Leo's. He slightly gasped and began to gently pull out the owner of the hand to reveal a little girl. She had mud-brown hair and cloth dress, torn beige sleeves and tights under the muddy dress, and light- grey brown socks on her feet. This girl was all sorts of shades of brown, except her pale skin and flashing green eyes.

The girl looked up to the turtles and just blinked. Then she stood up brushing herself off and slightly smiled. "Hello."

"Uh...h-hello," said Donnie.

Mikey jumped in front of the girl. "Hello!" She giggled as she examined Mikey's body. "Wow...are you really like this?"

"Yup, we're mutant tu-" Mikey began, but stopped as the girl held up her hand.

"I know what animal you originated from, I just wanted to know why you don't look like the rest of them," she said.

"It's a long story, kid," said Leo. "Anyway, I'm Leonardo. These are my brothers, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo."

Mikey frowned. "Why do you guys always introduce me last?"

The girl giggled again covering her mouth with her hand. "My name is Camella, but Miss Inn Keeper calls me Kame."

"Hello...Kame," said Leo. "Erm, sorry for knocking you over."

"It's alright, accidents happen," Kame said sweetly. Then she noticed Spike on Raph's shoulder and skipped to him. "This little guy is so adorable! May I hold him?" she asked Raph.

"Err," he looked to his brothers, who secretly nodded. "Fine, but be careful."

"I will," Camella chirped as she held Spike in her arms. She tickled him under his chin and rubbed his plastron. Spike blinked rapidly and tilted his head to the left. "He likes me."

"How can you tell?" Mikey asked.

"That's what they do when they like someone," Kame explained. "I used to live with some of these when I was real little...real, real little."

"Who's this 'Miss Inn Keeper'?" Raph asked as Camella returned Spike to him.

"Oh, she runs the inn that she and I share; I am her servant and maid. her name is Lahni, but she wants me to call her Miss Inn Keeper," Kame explained. "I could gladly take you to her, give you a place to stay. You look like you've been through some bad weather."

"If you'd call what we went through 'weather'," Raph grumbled.

"We appreciate the offer, Kame, but we really couldn't," Donnie said.

Raph nudged him in the side. "Dude, say yes." He growled through his teeth. "Our camp site is nowhere to be found, and we can't sleep outside. We're missing out on the offer of a lifetime here!"

"No, Raphael," Donnie frowned. "We wouldn't want to be a burden and have this child and this Miss Inn Keeper do our bidding."

Camella smiled sweetly and shook her head. "Oh, no, no, no. You'll be no burden at all. Miss Inn Keeper and I are happy to do the biddings of our guests whenever they come around. Now you could stay, and you will. I insist." She held out her hand.

Donnie just blinked. "Will Miss Inn Keeper be bothered by us mutants in her home?"

"Oh, no. A customer's a customer, she always says. Now come," Kame urged them. Donnie smiled and took her hand as she led them through the woods along a path outlined by pebbles.

"Might I ask where the heck are we?" Raph asked as he cradled Spike close.

"You are in the western border of the Riverboat Woods," Kame said, "where the harshest of weather is a light storm, and the friendliest being a sunny day."

"I'm already sorry I asked," Raph grouched.

"But the Riverboat Woods doesn't have a western border; it's all one big triangle," Donnie said. "If I had my map, I'd show you."

"The Riverboat Woods have always had a western border," Camella explained. "That's because every direction you go, you are heading west."

Mikey stared gawking. "Okay, this place is super nice, and super creepy, dude," he whispered to Leo. "How's it possible for every direction you turn to you head west?" Leo just shrugged as they continued to hike.

Then Kame came to a halt. "Here we are," she pointed to a large cottage surrounded by flowers with a stream flowing behind it. "Miss Inn Keeper's Inn."

"Wow, for being the only structure throughout the whole woods, it seems quite nice," Donnie mumbled out loud.

Camella led them along a stone path to the front door and told them to wait outside. "When she allows you inside, be sure to wipe your feet before entering." She snuck inside the cottage and gently closed the door behind her. They heard her muffled voice say, "Miss Inn Keeper! We have guests!"

"Oh, how lovely," said a raspy, yet sweet voice.

"I must advise you, though, they may be the most bizarre guests we have ever had. They are mutants," Kame said to the figure in front of her.

"Mutants! Oh, that is quite bizarre. But a customer is a customer, I always say. Oh, go on, let them in."

"Yes, Miss Inn Keeper," Kame nodded and scurried to the door. She opened it and reminded the turtles to wipe their feet on the mat below them. They do so then enter the Inn. It was so warm and cozy inside; they could smell something delicious in the kitchen.

Then, the turtles gazed at a decrepit woman, just the same height as Mikey, who was the shortest of the turtles. She wore a light blue dress with flowers on it and a white frilly apron wrapped around her waist. Her grey hair was in a bun atop her head, and her peachy face wrinkled as she grinned at her new guests.

"Hello there, boys," she said. "My name is Lahni. Welcome to my Inn."


End file.
